Birds Of A Feather?
by MattyKurlzz
Summary: Max and Fang were the friends now enimies but what happens when Fang decides to help Max and ends up in touble himself
1. Chapter 1

Max POV  
I woke up it was 6:00am another day in a run down place I was forced to call a house. My brother Iggy was already awake. Now something particular to know about Iggy is that he's completely blind yet could walk around like he could see. Most times it was easy to forget he was blind.

"Well Maxie finally woke up I thought I was going to have to pour water on you again"

The memory appeared in my mind and I shuttered "Ever do that again and I'll kill you"

Iggy threw a rag at me with scary accuracy "Challenge accepted Maxiepie"

By the time he finished I was walking out of the room and began to get ready for school. "Yeah yeah and don't call me that!" I yelled at him.  
Once me and Iggy were ready we drove to school. We usually joked around and made fun of all the populars but today was different there was a sinister scilenc in the air.  
"I'm going out of town again. Ari wants me to do another job for him."

Ari is Iggy's "boss". Ari is this big shot wannabe drug dealer. Iggy was his main man cuz he could get the job done better than anyone else.

"No no no no! you promised we were going to have out sibling day like the good old days."

"Max you and I know there was never 'good old days' okay?!"

"I don't want you to go." I said sadly

"Well how else am I supposed to get food on the table!"

"Ig it's called a job ya know."

"Yeah cuz there's a job field made especially for blind hoodrats!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I swear the people in the next car heard us.

"We can talk later okay. Here's some money for lunch." He handed me a few bills which was accurate for me since I could eat an entire cow and still ask for dessert.

"Thanks" I said quiely and took the money and put it in my bra. {what don't judge that's what bras are for they provide extra pockets}

By this time we had reached the school we had just been sitting in the car since we were so early.

"See you after school" he said as he got out of the car.

School droned on and on and on until I saw him. We were friends since we were in dippers. Well at least until he discovered we came from different sides of the track. Tragedy of life I suppose.

Before I knew it my locker was slammed shut making me jump. "What's up hoodrat?" It was him how did he get near me so fast?  
"Fuck off Fang before your I rip your head off and not the one on your shoulders."  
This got him it got any guy to shut up. I smirked as he blushed in anger.

At lunch time I sat on the bleachers outside with my friends Nudge, Angel, Gazzy,(the twins) and of course Iggy. As usual Nudge was talking our ears off while Gazzy tried to blow us up or make us pass out.

"So Max we saw Fang at your locker today." Nudge said with a smirk

"What did HE want?" Angel said which was a shock since she observes more than she talks.

Everyone was looking at me which was uncomfortable.

"Nothing as usual just trying to look tough around the populars"

"Why? He was one of us until his 'daddy' hit it big." Iggy said

"No I mean like 5th period he was hanging around you locker waiting for you." Nudge said.

" Nudge for once we want you to speak more!" Gazzy said getting into the conversation

Fangs POV  
I had wanted to confront/apologize to Max about what had happened in the morning. I waited by her locker but she never showed. Then I remembered us we used to be best friends. Why had we weren't friends anymore you ask? Well that's a different story. Right now I was in a tree [yes a tree] listening to them talk about me

"Nudge for once we want you to speak more." Uh Gazzy? Yelled at the top of his lungs. The group simotaniously shushed him as Nudge began to speak.

"Ok well word around is he was going to tell you off for the incident in the morning. Omg if that happened Max would have totally kicked his ass and that's why he didn't wait to long. But I think it because he was either going to apologize or just talk since Angel told me he had like an anxious look on his face. Oh btw he's in the tree right now listening to all this." Nudge said without looking up. Shit I'm dead.

"Yo dipshit get your ass down here now!" Iggy yelled in my direction. Great I'm going to get my ass kicked by a blind guy oh joy.

"What?" I said walking up to them.

"What are you doing around my little sister?"

"Showing her her place around here" I responded

"Oh yeah where would that be?" Iggy gave me the same death glare Max gave me in the morning.

"With you hoodrats of course"

"We'll let me show you your place" before I could respond he punched me in the square in the jaw. The twins ran inside as soon as they saw the punch and Nudge screamed. Max on the other hand ate her lunch in silence as if a fight wasn't going on in front of her. I held my jaw and contemplated if I should fighting Iggy or not. That question was quickly answered when he punched me in the nose. Dam how did he do that?!  
I quickly grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder and kicked him in the gut. Then out of no where Max kicks my back sending me face first to the grass. I grab her ankle and twist it as hard as I can. All of a sudden I felt a pain in my head as everything went dark.

I woke up a while later in the nurses office. What the hell?  
The nurse came over and told me to go to the principles office. Then I saw Max. With the ankle I twisted elivated and in a cast I think.

"Is she ok?" I ask the nurse

"Not exactly considering you broke Miss Rides' ankle"

I simply looked down "sorry"


	2. Butler eh?

**hi guys I'm Matty I know I didn't Introduce myself last time I hope you liked my story ^_^ hope you follow cuz it's gonna get good **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum ride **

Max POV  
Turns out during the fight Fang had broken my ankle. Iggy didn't know since he was in the principles office. I thought it was better he didn't know till later because I realized no matter how much I hated Fang I didn't want him dead. Plus my bro would go to prison for murder.

*3 hours later*  
I was outside the principles office with the school cop talking about what happened. Iggy was to angry to speak until he heard the office start to question me.

"So who started the fight?"

"Fang" I said loud and clear.

"I'm sorry who?" He looked at me completely lost

"Nick Martinez" he mumbled something about our nicknames.

The questioning continued until Iggy heard about my ankle.

"So how was your ankle broken if the fight was between them?"

"BROKEN WHAT?!" Iggy screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"Why didn't you tell me this before Max?!"

"Well sir she does have a cast on her foot." Then officer said quietly.

"I'm blind dumbass!" Iggy yelled with anger and venom in his voice.

This got him the cop looked down in shame. Iggy ranted about my ankle for a while and pressed charges. Fang only silently walked past us with his dad. Now it was time I got my earful from the principal after that me and Iggy started to head out of the school.

"Hand me your keys I'm driving."

"What your fucking crazy if you think I'm letting you drive!"

"Max just give me the keys it'll be fine just trust me." I gave him the key with a shaking hand. He gave me a wink and got in the drives seat and we were off.

Iggy wasn't that bad of a driver we listened to Hollywood Undead the whole way home with minimal near death experiences. For a while everything felt normal even like when we were little...

*flashback*  
Max and Iggy and Fang running around before Iggy went blind. "Tag your it!" Fang yells as him and Iggy run while Max chases them. "No fair! That's 5times already!" Max yelled runnin after them  
*flashback ends*

Iggy's POV  
Max seriously underestimates my driving skills. We had a great time despite what had gone on today. But unfortunately more important matters had to be discussed and I hate to ruin our happy time .

TIME LAPSE!

"Look Ari I just need one more day Max got hurt I need to make sure she's alright"

"Iggy these people are serious. That's why I need my best man on the job." Ari said with a smile while lighting a cigarette

"I just don't want anything to happen to her." i pleaded

"Ok fine fine and to keep you sane I'll send Dylan to watch her ok?"

I thought for a minute Dylan was a good kid was like a golden boy and he also had a big crush on Max. "Fine but he keeps his hands to himself cuz I'm not going to be responsible if Max kicks his ass."

"Yeah she's tough maybe you could bring her with you on a job every now and then she's old enough now."

"Ari I'm not doing that to her. I did this so she wouldn't have to."

"I s- uh I mean I get your point."

"Oh please I know I'm blind no need to censore."

"Haha yeah ok well I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll drop off Dylan and leave with you."

"Sounds like a plan."

Max POV  
I was haveing one of my legendary rock concerts the crowed was cheering! Haha if you believed that you need help. Ok so I was rocking out to We Are by Hollywood Undead my all time favorite band.

"Lordy don't get soft you can see God when I take my mask off!  
we are we are we are made from broken parts! we are we are we are broken from the start!"  
I screamed as I played my guitar. Then I turned around and saw Iggy with a raised eyebrow. "Iggy don't scare me like that!" I yelled over the music.

"Sorry didn't want to ruin your fun and I like your singing" he said with a smirk

"Whatcha need bro or would you like to request a song?"

"No Max I need to talk to you" he said seriously

"Look if its about the fight at school I wasn't going to let him hurt you"

"Haha I can't look at anything" he smiled then frowned again "I'm leaving tomorrow to work Dylan will be here to watch over you until I get back"

"What?! No I don't need a babysitter Iggy!" I yelled

"Max your hurt anyway its not babysitting think of him as a butler here to serve ok? And if he gives you any trouble you kick his ass alright?"

"Butler eh? Hmmm I prefer peasant but butler will do." I said laughing

"Yeah and you kick ass if you need to ok?" He said laughing with me

"Okay I promise. Hey when are you leaving tomorrow?"

"At 10:00pm why?"

"Please can we skip school! We can stay home and chill out please please please please!"

"Well hell yeah Maxie pie"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm letting you skip school I can call you whatever I like alright pirate Pete ."

I frown "Iggy I'm frownig" I say

"Smile Max and get some sleep alright tomorrow is a full day."

"Okay okay" I say and tuck myself in as Iggy turns out the light on his way out.

"Good night sleep tight don't let the dead bite." We sing/say together. I remember our mom would always say that when we were little...before she would have to face our dad and wake us up the next day with new bruises and cuts on her. If only I knew then what was going on I would have made sure me an Iggy would stop him from hurting her.

Later during the night I hear gunshots in my dreams and screams with blood everywhere. I woke up in a cold sweat. I slowly tiptoed to my big brothers room and knocked lighty on the door. 2-6-3 was our secret knock. A few seconds later he opened the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Time for school already?"

"No" I said on the edge of tears "I had the dream again"

Iggy hugged me tight and let me cry into his shoulder. "Come on you can sleep in my room." He said silently  
I layed on his bed as he stroked my hair like he always did until I fell asleep. I always dreamed of better times when he did that and at least we were a happy family in my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ok I know I haven't posted in a while but yeah here's the new chapter hope you like it. Don't be afraid to review or follow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR...yet hahaha**

I woke up the next morning with my eyes feeling puffy and Iggy nowhere to be seen. (No pun intended) I walked out of his room it was already 7:45 oh well good time to start the day. I knocked on the door to the bathroom no answer. I looked all around the house and couldn't find him. Finally I got tired and stood in the middle of the living room and yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"MARCO!"

"Polo" I hear faintly

"The basement always the basement why does he even go down there." I talk to myself as I head towards Iggy.

"Hey Max what's this?"

"Old stuff from the house some papers maybe a spider or two."

"Max there better not be spiders!"

"There's not why are you down here anyway?" I asked sitting near him on the ground.

"Don't know I just wandered down there hey is this our last family picture." He handed me a tarnished picture frame with the last picture we ever took as a family. Literally because everything happened 2 weeks after the picture was taken.

"Yeah it's the one." I say after a while.

"Describe it to me please Max." He somehow looked at me with his sad eyes.

"Why Iggy I always describe it. Why keep going back to the past it's worthless."

He suddenly became angry just like our dad used to. "Maximum Maya Ride don't you ever speak like that this is your family not all our childhood was crap and they loved us if you ever talk like that about mom and dad I'll never talk to you again."

"We didn't know what was happening half the time so technically it was all crap Igs."

"Look fine you could have just said no!" He snatched the picture out of my hand and stomped out of the basement.

I got up and ran after him. "Iggy wait come Igs please today was supposed to be the day we hang out!"

"I don't want to forget them Max I love them and I...I...I just miss them to much and yesterday when you came in crying it hurt to think that's all you remember about them. I want you to remember good things about them okay when we were happy." He said on the verg of tears.

"I remember good things Iggy I remember you drawing me when you could still see. I remember mom making pancakes for us every Saturday. I remember dad picking me up and carrying me home from school when I got sick." I smiled at him. " Igs I remember a lot about them I know they loved us just we were really dis functional."

He was silent for a while then he hugged me. "I'm glad you remember all those things."

"Yeah yeah mushy gushy blah blah blah lets have fun. Please" I said since I hate all this sob fest stuff. (You out there better not be crying...jk cry your eyes out)

We spent the rest of the day causing trouble around town. Beating our old record by sneaking into 6 movies at the movie theater before the manager realized what was going on.  
After that we got some food at this amazing dinner. We eat more than a sumo wrestler and hungry panda AND an elephant combined. Then ask for dessert 5minutes later but that's us.(don't try it at home you'll puke you guts out)

"So what's next Max."

"Where do u wanna go it's your turn."

"Let's see...not a word Max... Okay let's go to to to to to... Starbucks!"

I was so shocked that the car swerved along the road. "What?! You hate Starbucks why do you wanna go there?"

"I met this girl Ella I want you to meet her tell me what you think okay?"

"Fine but your buying me a coffee cuz your girlfriend might give it to you free."

"She's not my girlfriend ...yet."

"Haha fine so tell me what's she like? How'd you meet her?"

"She's nice and kinda loud I met her when the day I broke up with Amber."

"Wait that's why you broke up with Amber! Igs your a douche!"

"No it's not like that! Just I wanted to break up with her for a long time! Plus she dumped coffee on me!"

"Fine let me go in first 5 minutes after you go in got it?"

"Yeah yeah okay just drive."

When we got to the Starbucks were Ella worked God kill me. As much as I hated the snobs that work and buy coffee there you gotta admit that the coffee is to dye for. (Tell anyone I said that and you'll be buying me the stuff everyday for the rest of your life.) Okay so I walked in there she was I could tell it was her because she was the only one wearing black besides me. She looked like Iggy's type of girl so I walked up to her.

"Excuse me but are you Ella?"

"Yes that's me how can I help you."

"Oh um well a friend of mine says you make a amazing frappé can I get one please?" I said quickly making up a story.

"Oh sure ok one frappé will that be carmel or chocolate?"

"Can it be both?"

"Yeah sure" she said with a nice smile. "That's just how I like mine."

"No way!" I said a little to loudly people turned to stare

"Got a problem? Get back to your coffe people!" She yelled at them and everyone quickly turned around. "You look like this guy how comes in every now and then he's cute."

"Let me guess tall strawberry blonde hair blind but doesn't act like it?"

"Yes! Do you know him? Is he faking the whole blind thing?"

"He's my brother and yeah he's blind as can be."

"Cool! Is is he with you?"

"Yeah he's here with me he'll be in in about 3 minutes?"

"Ok I'll have your coffe out by then!" She hugged me and sprinted away. I sat at the table in the back and sure enough Iggy came in 3 minutes later. I tapped the table loud enough for him to hear and he make his way over.

"So did you meet her?" That first thing he asked before he sat down.

"Yeah she seems nice and tough haha basically your dating an older version of me."

"Ewwww oh God Max how dare you give me that mental image."

"Hey it was just a thought geez don't throw a bitch fit."

"I can and I will-"

"Awwww I thought I'd have it done before he came in."

"H-h-hey Ella" Iggy said sounding like a love sick goof.

"Hey Iggy here are the frappés for you and Max." She set both of the cold beverages on the table. I started to sip mine. "Omg this tastes amazing!" "Yeah it's great!" Iggy said as he sipped his also

Ella blushed deeply "awww thanks you guys glad you like them."

"Like it I love it I could drink this everyday for the rest of my life!" Me and Iggy said in a creepy twin like way.

"Sure thing! Hey can I join you guys my shift is over?"

"Yeah of course" Iggy said said with too much excitement.

"Max what time is it?"

"Um 8:00 why?"

"Holy shit Ari is gonna be at the house soon we gotta go now!"

"But Ella she's gonna hang with us."

"What about me?" Ella says from behind us Iggy waltzed toward her and stood a inch away from her face. Poor her she didn't know whether to slap him or just stand there. *sigh* the perks of being a blind guy.

"Look Ella I'm super sorry we have to go but before we do...do you want to go out with me?"

"Um uh uh uh yeah." She said in disbelief and happiness

"Thanks" then he did the unexpected he kissed her! Like a full on get her to the bedroom kiss.(disgusting I know...what why are you awwing dam what are you guys into these days?)

We ran out and drove like a bat out of hell to get home I even left my coffee behind! Oh he may be blind but he's getting his ass kicked later (hahaha jk...maybe)

IGGY'S POV

We got home just in time I could tell Ari was there because I could smell cigarette smoke and cologne? Must have been Dylan haha I could tell that kid was gonna be in a work of pain. Hope you weren't counting on any kids Dylan.

"Hey Iggy nice to see you and Max how you been?" Ari greeted us as soon as we came out of the car.

"Hey Ari been good hey Dylan you look nice." Max replied sweetly. What's this girl up to?

"H-h-hey Max you look hot. I mean you look really pretty. Not that you don't look hot because you do look hot. Um uh uh uh I'll shut up now." Dylan blabbered on about Max (note to self scare Dylan shitless when u get back.)

"Um thanks Dylan...Iggy he sounds like you around Ella." Max laughed.

"Who's Ella?" Ari said surprised I was interested in another girl.

"No one uh hey let's go inside and hang out before we gotta go."

TIME LAPSE

After 2 hours and Dylan getting kicked in the nuts about 13 times it was time for us to get a move on.

"Bye Igs be careful okay don't get into to much trouble alright I love you big bro." Max said as we hugged each other tight outside of the house.

"I promise and I'll bring you back something like I always do alright bye little sis I love you." I said. I know it sounds like a goodbye forever thing but in my line of business you never know if you'll come back or end up in a ditch never to be seen again.

Ari and I got in the car and drove off. Something was wrong tho we usually joked nonstop on these car rides, but this time it was different there's was a strange silence even as we drove out of the city. I decided to try and make conversation.

"So what am I transporting this time Ari?"

"Some high paying scientist are looking for a new lab rat."

"Lab rat? Hahaha didn't know we were a pet store now nice nice at least we get paid. So how much are they paying for one little rat?"

"Well it's not exactly a rat in fact it's a person." Ari said slowly.

"What?! A person Ari you've gone to far! Where are they in the trunk? What's wrong with you Ari! Turn back now!" I yelled.

"Iggy the new lab rat is you. I'm so sorry alright I'll make sure Max is taken care of. I'll give her money and a job and make sure she goes to school,"

"You're crazy you son of a bitch! Let me out of this dam car!" As I reached for the door handle my head was smashed again the window. I began to lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry little sister I'll find my way back to you somehow."

When I woke up all I could smell was chemicals and rubbing alcohol. I began to thrash around some needles came loose from my arm I could feel the blood running down my limbs. Someone walked in writing on a clipboard I think.

"Nice to see your awake I'll have someone clean you up in a second then we can begin to run some tests." The stranger said with such calmness.

"Ha you're crazy if you think I'll do anything you say." I spat at him.

"Your just like my son...Maybe that's why when I saw how you beat him up I knew you would be perfect for my next test subject."

"Wait son?...Jeb?!...Jeb Martinez?!."

"Yes yours truly now I will return shortly to begin testing." He said with a small laugh.

"I'll kill you for this you fucken asshole you hear me I'll kill you and your dam son I'll kill everyone you love!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay you guys that read my story merp so much school and junk and now that I have time idk what to write like I go writers block and it's killing me :( can someone help me please 


End file.
